Between heaven and hell
by TheDamnRock
Summary: Porque ellos pueden amarse y odiarse, y no les importa que ambos sentimientos no alcancen la perfección. Serie de viñetas / VI: Imprudente
1. Camino al cementerio

_**H**__olaa!_

_**W**__ell, vengo a presentarles esto, en lo que he incursionado últimamente. __**S**__on historias cortas e independientes, basadas en un canción o una frase de ésta… y ya, no es lo más nuevo del mundo, seguramente ya muchos lo han hecho, pero yo lo he pasado la raja escribiendo. __**Y**__ si han extrañado __**B**__roken lifes, denme un poco más de tiempo… es que hay muchas cosas que tengo que arreglar en el próximo capítulo, por eso, en vez de ordenarlas, me puse a hacer otras cosas._

_Por favor, denle una oportunidad a este pequeño proyecto, a lo mejor hasta les termina gustando tanto como a mí. _

_**C**__omo "recomendación" a los que leen, háganlo escuchando la canción. __**E**__so le da un toque *dospuntosbé*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cementery drive<strong>_

.

.

.

_I miss you, I miss you so far, and the collision of your kiss that made it so hard. _

_My Chemical Romance_

Es de noche.

Estás enfundada en un vestido negro porque es tu color. Caminas y haces resonar tus tacones del mismo tono en el camino de piedra, mientras dejas que tu cabello rojo se balancee por tus hombros con elegancia -esa que no es tuya-. En tus manos sostienes un ramo de rozas rojas y espinosas, con la esperanza de que en algún momento de tu caminar ellas te corten las manos, te dañen, te hagan sangrar… porque, así, podrías justificar las lágrimas que te caen por las sonrojadas mejillas, y que arruinan tu oscuro maquillaje.

Y es que no deberías estar allí. Y lo sabes.

Pero, aún así, te paseas por el triste y solitario lugar a paso firme, llorando y con un dolor tan grande en el pecho, que es difícil respirar. Es difícil vivir.

Te detienes cuando ves _su_ nombre escrito en el mármol frío y sin vida que tienes frente a ti, y no puedes evitar temblar.

—Scorpius…

No debes estar allí, debes irte y tiene que ser ahora. Tu familia no te lo perdonaría y la familia de él tampoco, porque la única regla que los Weasley y los Malfoy comparten es no relacionarse entre sí. Y ustedes la rompieron.

Acaricias con lentitud las letras que componen el epitafio, y tu llanto silencioso parece no querer cesar.

—Te extraño… Dios, te extraño tanto— dices, con la voz rota.

Porque su recuerdo es atormentador, porque nadie ha podido ser como él… Él, que era el único que te hacía feliz con su mirada, su voz, su forma de ser, su sonrisa, sus manos, pelo, cuello, pecho… _Con sus besos…_

Entonces dejas las flores carmesí con parsimonia apoyadas en la tumba, mientras te prometes que será la última vez que visitarás éste lugar. Y, en el fondo, sabes que es una mentira.

Respiras hondo y vuelves a erguirte todo lo que puedes; ya no tienes nada más que hacer. Le diriges una última llorosa mirada a la inscripción y decides que por hoy ya ha sido suficiente.

Y con la mitad de tu corazón puesta junto al mausoleo Malfoy, te vas, otra vez con un paso firme y secándote las lágrimas con el dorso de tu mano, tratando de borrar cualquier vestigio de que algo anduvo mal esta noche.

Porque nadie puede saber que Rose Weasley visitó a Scorpius Malfoy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>T<strong>__araaaán! __**C**__orto, conciso y triste. __**N**__o todos serán así, obviamente.__** P**__ero claro, seguirán siendo de __**S**__corpius y __**R**__osr, porque, por ahora, es la pareja que más me gusta._

_Ah, y si dan su opinón, Scorpius revivirá y las irá a ver por la noche *trecetrece* *puntoycomaparéntesis* __**Y**__ayayaya._

_**B**__yebye._


	2. Eso es todo lo que soy

_**H**__olaa!_

_**V**__ale, aquí les dejo esta -también- pequeña historia. __**S**__i reconozco algo, es que soy un asco con los tecnicismos, así que no sé si esto se cataloga como drabble, viñeta, one shot o no sé, cualquiera de esas cosas. _

_**F**__uera de los nombres, espero que les guste. _

_**E**__sta canción realmente es buena, o por lo menos para mí. __**R**__efleja mucho de lo que algunos viven, y tiene una crítica social que es fuerte. __**S**__i la escuchan ya verán de qué hablo -¡escúchenla!-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eso es todo lo que soy<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Justo ahí, frente a mí, una chica parece triste. Sentada en la escalera, se nota que ha tomado más de la cuenta. Nos miramos…vomitamos._

_Gufi_

El dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando, y el ruido de la calle no ayudaba en nada a su estado de resaca total. El sol le pegaba directo en sus ojos grises, y él estaba seguro que en cualquier momento iba a ponerse a vomitar en ahí mismo, en medio de la vía pública, como para rematar una de las peores noches de su vida.

No solo fue la discusión con sus padres -donde Draco y Astoria Malfoy prácticamente le habían gritado que era una vergüenza y para nada el hijo que soñaron- sino que después, en la fiesta de Zabini, una estúpida con la que se acostó una sola vez hacía ya una semana, lo interrumpió cuando estaba a punto de llegar a algo con una chica que tenía un trasero espectacular, armando una escena memorable de celos, porque, según ella, él era su novio.

Una mierda. Ninguna otra chica se le acercó por temor a la loca.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana, y en realidad no quería llegar a su casa, porque entonces debería aguantar horas y horas de regaños por su comportamiento. Pero, ¿qué querían sus padres? Tenía diecisiete años, era obvio que quisiera divertirse y romper una que otra regla.

Y ahora _caminaba_ -¡un crimen, señores!- en el peor estado posible por las calles acomodadas de Londres, todo porque a su padre se le había ocurrido quitarle el auto por considerarlo un irresponsable. ¡Había caminado desde la casa de Zabini, que quedaba por lo menos quince cuadras más abajo de la suya! Joder… Odiaba a sus padres, odiaba las normas, la etiqueta y que todos tuvieran expectativas en él solo porque llevaba el apellido Malfoy. Odiaba su vida y que nadie aceptara que él era como era y punto.

Cerró los ojos y gruñó cuando la náusea fue demasiada, pero no detuvo sus pasos, aunque caminar estando medio borracho era toda una hazaña.

Fue por eso que no vio a la persona que venía en sentido contrario en sus mismas condiciones -a la legua, tomada-, por lo que el choque fue inminente.

—¿Qué…?

Logró ver por cinco segundo el rostro de la chica con la que había colisionado, porque después de ese escaso tiempo ella puso mala cara y se agachó para vomitar en la entrada del jardín más cercano. Y no era que él fuera asquiento o algo así -¡vamos, era un hombre, no una niñita!- pero en su situación -con todo lo comido en un constante vaivén en su garganta- no pudo más que acompañar a la chica en su acción al minuto, y juntos devolvieron hasta la primera papilla en una propiedad ajena.

Casi coordinados, ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, y trataron de volver a ponerse de pie de forma digna. Y se observaron.

Ella era pelirroja y tenía ojos castaños, bajo los cuales se veían unas ojeras moradas. Tenía una pinta de rockera antigua, y la mueca que tenía en los labios daba a entender lo incómoda que estaba por lo sucedido. Despedía olor a cigarro y cerveza, y él no pudo más que encontrarla sexy.

—Esto es una putada— dijo ella, con voz clara y firme. Él asintió, sonriendo de medio lado, mirando el charco de porquería que adornaba la entrada de la casa.

—Me llamo Scorpius.

—Y yo Rose.

Silencio. Más miradas. Las palabras en la punta de la lengua de Scorpius.

—¿Te invito un trago?

—Vale.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Q<strong>__ué tal? __**E**__l final es abierto, y me gusta. __** C**__ada uno puede interpretarlo como quiera e imaginarse lo que sucederá. __**Y**__o me inclino por decir que __**R**__ose tiene una historia familiar parecida a la de __**S**__corpius, y que eso los puede unir. ¿__**Y**__a vieron? __**N**__i yo tengo un final *equisdé*_

_**A**__hora… __**M**__il gracias por los reviews! __**C**__omo el primer capítulo no era precisamente el amor personificado, pensé que recibiría a lo más, un comentario. __**E**__stoy emocionada (?)_

_**N**__os vemos en el próximo! _

_**B**__yebye._


	3. Perdida en ti

_**H**__olaa!_

_**V**__ale, volví. __**C**__reo que me demoré más en subir éste, pero es que aquí en __**F**__iestas __**P**__atrias todo se revoluciona, y bueno, por lo menos yo voy de casa en casa de familiares para celebrar y volá. __**A**__demás perdí temporalmente mi internet._

_**E**__xcusas._

_**E**__sta canción es buenísima, y espero haberle hecho justicia con lo que escribí. __**Y**__a saben, leer escuchándola le da un toque, así que háganlo *cédospuntos*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lost in you<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Now everyday I find myself say I want to get lost in you _

_I'm nothing without you_

_Three Days Grace_

Rose Weasley cree que se ha enamorado.

No tiene nada que ver con maripositas en el estómago, sonrojos estúpidos, declaraciones que le provocarían un coma a un diabético o vivir escenas de una película romántica muggle. No, nada de eso. Pero el amor está ahí, se siente, y ni siquiera necesita decir un "te amo" para que sus sentimientos queden plasmados en la realidad.

Rose Weasley cree que se ha enamorado de Scorpius Malfoy.

Él es todo menos un chico perfecto, y eso es lo que más le gusta. Le gusta saber que en su historia no existe un príncipe gilipollas con complejo de héroe o una princesa medio tonta de una belleza que te cagas que se pasa el día cantando esperando a ser rescatada. La hace sonreír el hecho de que ellos son simplemente Rose y Scorpius, dos comunes alumnos de sexto del colegio Hogwarts.

A ella le encanta pensar que ninguno de los dos tiene la necesidad de vomitarse mutuamente cursilerías para entenderse y seguir adelante con su relación, y que a pesar de que sea difícil por cargar con personalidades y apellidos tan opuestos, todo parece nada cuando se miran con complicidad antes de salir de clases, cuando paseando por los jardines sus manos se rozan y no pueden evitar sonreír, cuando en las fiestas de sus Casas -ella Gryffindor, él Slytherin- entre cervezas de mantequilla y música Scorpius la saca a bailar y la hace reír, o cuando simplemente se besan, dejando a medio clan masculino Weasley con ganas de asesinar lenta y dolorosamente al Malfoy.

Rose nunca va a decirlo en voz alta, pero le gusta que lo que ellos tienen no se desmorona solamente porque discutieron -cosa que es suerte, porque pelean con regularidad-, o porque a alguno se le olvidó alguna fecha importante -cumpleaños, aniversario, día de San Valentín- y trató de arreglarlo a última hora. Para ella vale que cada vez que ve a Scorpius se imagina cada momento importante de su futuro junto a él, que en ese chico rubio, alto y de sonrisa torcida encuentra todo lo que ella quiere en un compañero, amigo y novio.

Rose odia las cursilerías casi tanto como Scorpius, y es por eso que quizá nunca le dirá a él todo lo que piensa sobre ellos. Quizá jamás le confesará que cuando se observan fijamente el tiempo se vuelve exquisitamente lento, y que todavía no encuentra la forma de no perderse en sus ojos grises. Tal vez nunca admitirá delante de Scorpius que cuando se abrazan ella desearía quedarse así para siempre, cerca, muy cerca, y que ninguna clase o toque de queda los molestara. No, quizá nunca saldrán esas palabras de su boca, pero no importa, porque así es ella, y a Scorpius le gusta tal y como está.

Rose Weasley cree que se ha enamorado de Scorpius Malfoy, y aunque no lo ha dicho, él lo sabe. Porque Scorpius Malfoy también se cree enamorado de Rose Weasley.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>__mpresiones por favor, mediante un review -aunque sea criticando, porque, bueno, sino una no mejora-._

_**GRACIAS!**__ por los comentarios, enserio, alegra el día saber que alguien leyó lo que escribiste y que más encima se dio el tiempo de escribir unas palabras._

_**N**__os vemos en el próximo!_

_**B**__yebye._


	4. Quiero ser tu novio

_**H**__olaa!_

_**E**__h, bueno, aquí les traigo una nueva canción *cédospuntos* y espero que les guste y bla, bla, blá._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wanna be your boyfriend<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_What can I say? __Because I wanna be your boyfriend. Hey, little girl, I wanna be your boyfriend_

_The Ramones_

El profesor de Historia de la Magia era un maldito fantasma cabrón cuyo único propósito en la inmortalidad era joderles la existencia a los alumnos poniéndoles como tarea escribir redacciones largas, aburridas y estúpidas sobre las revoluciones de los duendes, dándoles así pasajes gratis para una estancia tediosa en la biblioteca.

Rose escribía frenéticamente sobre el pergamino tratando de terminar antes de que la octogenaria señora Pince tuviera un ataque senil y la echara sin conseguir formar algo que valiera por lo menos un Supera las Expectativas. Tan rápido escribía, que algunos alumnos que pasaban cerca de su mesa creyeron ver humo salir de la pluma de la chica, pero ella ni cuenta se dio, porque toda su atención estaba entre encontrar datos de una revuelta que databa por lo menos de hacía cien años atrás y maldecir mil veces al señor Binns.

—¡Weasley!

Rose se llevó tal susto al escuchar su apellido y sentir unas manos en sus hombros en su estado de total concentración, que el grito y salto que pegó fueron olímpicos.

La bibliotecaria la miró con reprobación y la mandó callar; los alumnos rieron por lo bajo.

Con los ojos muy abiertos y respirando entrecortadamente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Scorpius Malfoy, quien tenía una sonrisa pintada en su boca y se estaba sentando al frente suyo.

—¿Eres idiota? ¡Lárgate!— espetó la pelirroja, lanzándole una mirada de odio al chico.

—Vale, pero primero acepta ser mi novia— contestó Scorpius con despreocupación y desfachatez, a lo que Rose no pudo más que gruñirle algo incomprensible, lo más probable, un insulto. Y era que ese gilipollas llevaba así durante toda la semana. Lugar en que la encontraba, lugar en que le pedía salir, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. La primera vez, Rose le dio una bofetada por imbécil. La segunda, le lanzó un _Petrificus Totalus_ porque lo había hecho en plena clase de Transformaciones. La tercera, le arrojó el jarrón con jugo de calabaza que tenía más cerca, puesto que demostrándole que era más estúpido de lo que pensaba, le gritó que fuera su novia durante la cena en el Gran Comedor. La cuarta, le pidió a sus primos Albus y Louis que lo alejaran de ella -no funcionó, de hecho, se hicieron amigos- . Desde la quinta, dejó de tener importancia, y Rose se limitó a ignorarlo.

—Que te den, Malfoy.

—Si fueras mi novia, podrías darme tú.

No soportándolo más, Rose se levantó y trató de perderse entre los estantes llenos de libros, memorizando lo que escribiría en su tarea una vez que Scorpius la dejara en paz. El problema fue que el chico, como buen dolor de culo, la siguió.

—Weasley, ¿por qué no quieres salir conmigo?— preguntó él, caminando tras de ella.

—Porque me caes mal.

—Tal vez, si nos conociéramos mejor, saliéramos y…

—¡No, maldita sea, no!— Rose se dio la vuelta, y encaró a ese bruto que Merlín le ponía en el camino. —Malfoy, entiéndelo, asúmelo y supéralo: nunca, ni en mil años, ni aunque me pagaran millones de galeones, saldría contigo, ¿vale?

Hubo un silencio, que fue definitivamente incómodo. Rose no entendió por qué.

Entonces Scorpius puso su mejor expresión de chico malo y sexy, y miró profundamente a la chica. Ésta misma, que no entendió en qué momento el ambiente había cambiado tanto, contuvo la respiración, mientras sentía como su mente quedaba en blanco. Era la primera vez que él la observaba así, y sin decir bobadas. Wow.

—¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de ti, Weasley?— inquirió el rubio, acercándose a Rose con lentitud. —Que me odias.

—Estás jodido— murmuró ella, tratando de entender cómo a alguien le podía gustar una persona porque lo odiaba.

—Tú me jodes, _Rose_— dijo Scorpius, con una voz ronca e íntima. —He hecho las cosas más ridículas tratando de salir contigo, pero tú siempre te niegas— hizo una pausa, y si eso era posible, la miró con más intensidad. —Y no importa. Quiero ser tu novio, Rose Weasley, así que tendrás que aguantarme hasta que aceptes, porque yo siempre tengo lo que quiero— dicho esto, el chico se agachó y besó la mejilla de Rose. Luego se fue a paso tranquilo, dejándola sola parada en medio de ese pasillo.

La Weasley, sintiendo su cara arder y recordando todas las veces que Scorpius le había pedido salir, juró rechazarlo la próxima vez que lo hiciera. Y las otras diez. Después… quién sabía…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>R<strong>__ose, entiende, asume y supera que mientras sea yo la que escriba, siempre te vas a quedar con Scorpius, así que…_

_**E**__n fin, les mendigo reviews, para que dejen su opinión y me alegren el día. __**S**__i lo hacen, además de subirme la moral, Scorpius se volverá real y les pedirá a ustedes que sean su novia **_

_**Y**__ obvio, __**GRACIAS**__ por los comentarios del capítulo anterior -ni siquiera sé si le puedo decir capítulo *equisdé*-._

_**N**__os vemos en el próximo!_

_**B**__yebye_


	5. Escribo pecados, no tragedias

_**H**__olaa!_

_**B**__ueno, aquí de vuelta, con una canción de uno de mis grupos favoritos -favoritos en serio, de esos por los que podría gritar toda una tarde por verlos en vivo *asteriscopuntoasterisco*-. _

_**O**__jalá les guste, porque jugué un poco con las personalidades de todos, por no decir que hay Ooc, ñé. __**N**__o creo que haya quedado tan horripilante, pero ahí ustedes vean._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I write sins, not tragedies<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_What a beautiful wedding, what a beautiful wedding" says the bridesmaid to a waiter. __"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame. The poor groom's bride is a whore"_

_Panic! at the Disco_

El espejo reflejaba a una joven con cara de póker vestida de novia.

Ella estaba ahí, parada, con sus manos cayendo por los lados de su cuerpo con pesadez, vacía en expresión. Vacía por dentro.

Se veía guapa como todas las novias, luciendo su vestido blanco y oscuridad en sus ojos. Su boca, tan roja como su cabello, formaba una línea recta.

El espejo dejaba ver también una pequeña mesa a unos cuantos metros de la chica, donde reposaba el ramo que llevaría al caminar por el altar. El maldito altar.

La estaban esperando, estaba segura. Todos debían estar ya en la Iglesia, celebrando hipócritamente que por fin sentaría cabeza y se amarraría a un hombre, como si eso pudiera cambiar algo. Como si el imbécil que era su futuro esposo pudiera hacer magia y convertirla en otra persona. Como si casarse la hiciera menos ella y más la Rose Weasley que su familia entera había deseado en esos largos veinticuatro años.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar aquello, y algo amargo ascendió por su garganta.

Los odiaba a todos, los odiaba con todo el alma que no tenía. Los odiaba tanto que ya no sentía nada al mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Odiaba a todo el mundo menos a Hugo, su hermano, el único que estaba tan asqueado como ella.

—Rose —dijo una voz ronca en su espalda, que retumbó por todo el cuarto. Ella observó con fijeza al dueño a través el espejo, un hombre rubio, despeinado, alto y vestido con una chaqueta de cuero. Claramente no asistiría a la boda.

Rose se dio la vuelta y el sujeto avanzó por la habitación hasta ella, después de cerrar la puerta con cuidado. Cuando se encontraron frente a frente, se retaron con la mirada en silencio.

—Vas a casarte —la acusó él.

—Sí —confirmó Rose, con dureza—. Pero no quiero hacerlo, Scorpius.

—Lo sé. Es tu horca personal.

La Weasley no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa torcida.

—Eso es insultar a Lyssander.

—Y a tu familia, y en verdad, te importa una mierda —dicho esto, el rubio cogió a Rose por la cintura y la besó, así, sin más. La chica no se quejó, devolvió el gesto con tanta necesidad como le era dado. Se besaron con fuerza, rabia y frustración, Scorpius castigando a Rose por casarse con otro hombre, y Rose haciéndole saber que aunque le dijera que sí al cura, que aunque bailara el vals e hiciera un brindis con la champaña más amarga de su vida, nada cambiaría. Nada, porque ese matrimonio estaba condenado a no ser más que un suceso podrido e intranscendental. Porque su futuro marido no sabía nada sobre lo que realmente era Rose Weasley, y en realidad nadie lo sabía, excepto Scorpius. Y era por eso que ella le amaba. Scorpius Malfoy conocía su interior, ese fondo oscuro, hueco y monstruoso que su familia trataba de ignorar. Solo que a él no lo importaba. Él era igual.

Se separaron.

—No quiero casarme— dijo Rose, abrazándose a Scorpius. Él la envolvió en sus brazos protectoramente.

—Pero lo harás, y esperaremos a que Scamander se aburra de ti —susurró él en el oído de Rose.

—¿Y si tarda mucho? Lyssander está enamorado de mí.

—No, está enamorado de lo que cree que eres, no de la verdadera Rose Weasley. Solo tienes que mostrarle un poco de ti y listo —Scorpius soltó a Rose y le arregló un cabello que estaba fuera de lugar—. Ahora ve y cásate.

—Está bien.

Entonces Rose cogió el ramo de la mesita y salió de la habitación, ideando en su trayecto para llegar a la puerta algún modo para pasar su noche de bodas con Scorpius, aunque eso significara escaparse después de estar con el que ya sería su marido.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>R<strong>__ose no es como la pintan normalmente, sino que mucho más oscura, pero es que siendo así, como que le iba a esta pequeña historia, ¿no creen? __**B**__ueno, háganme saber su opinión con un review *paréntesisygriegaparéntesis*_

_**M**__illones de gracias por los comentarios del anterior! Son unos amores!_

_**N**__os vemos en el próximo!_

_**B**__yebye. _


	6. Imprudente

_**H**__olaa!_

_**E**__spero que les guste, bla,bla, blá, escuchen la canción mientras leen y eso *dospuntosdé*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reckless<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Thank God I've got a woman with my name across her heart. Loving me ain't easy, loving me is hard. I'm sorry about the madness, but that's the way it's gotta be, cause it takes a crazy woman to love a reckless man like me._

_Papa Roach_

El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, y pegaba como condenado sobre la tierra. El camino polvoriento, donde apenas había un intento de carretera en el medio de la nada, se sentía caliente, pesado, molesto. El viento había abandonado el lugar, y eso estaba mal considerando la escasez de árboles.

Scorpius se dobló en dos y dejó caer el agua de la botella por su cabeza, tratando de refrescarse aún sabiendo que era mejor reservarla para un hipotético y extremo caso de deshidratación por el clima. Rose por su lado estaba apoyada en la moto negra con un brazo levantado, tratando de coger señal para el celular.

—Nada. Nos vamos a morir aquí por tu culpa, Scorp —declaró la pelirroja, cuando decidió que no iba a acalambrarse sus extremidades por algo que era totalmente la responsabilidad de su novio. Ante lo dicho, él se volteó a verla con el cabello empapado, y algunas gotas recorriendo su cuello, hasta llegar a su remera blanca sin mangas.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver si te mueres tú —dijo Scorpius, arrastrando las palabras—. Estás aquí por tu propia voluntad.

—Eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabías? —replicó ella—. Voy a morir por tu culpa, solo tuya. Lo único que tenías que hacer era llenar el tanque de tu estúpida moto… ¡pero no! Para ti es mucho más fácil salir a lo que salga, y por eso, ahora al igual que yo, te vas a morir tú también en este sitio asqueroso. Solos, asados y sin gasolina —Rose enumeró lo último con los dedos de una mano. Scorpius enarcó una ceja y se acercó a la chica.

—Nunca te prometí nada mejor, mi amor, así que deja de quejarte. Además, hemos estado peor que esto.

—Sí, pero aquí hace calor. Y odio el calor.

—Nada te obligó a venir, Rosie, ya te dije.

—Oh, vale, y amarte no es una razón en tu lógica, ¿cierto? —Scorpius sonrió al ver la expresión malhumorada de Rose, quien parecía estar más que dispuesta a darle un empujón.

—¿Me amas? —inquirió él, posando sus manos en las caderas de su novia. Existía un porcentaje bastante alto de probabilidades de que ella lo mandara a volar por cambiar de tema e ignorar sus reclamos, pero Rose se limitó a encarar al rubio, con una mirada decidida.

—Tanto como tú a mí —contestó. Entonces Scorpius sonrió con más amplitud y acarició con lentitud la mejilla de la pelirroja, que, como todo en ese lugar, estaba caliente.

—Y como me amas tanto, te prometo que no nos moriremos ni aquí ni ahora —afirmó el chico, y Rose frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cómo piensas cumplir tu promesa?

—Bueno… —a lejanía se escuchó el sonido de un motor, pero como esa parte de la carretera era curva, no se veía nada. Tuvieron que esperar por lo menos unos diez minutos en absoluto silencio, con las ansias en su máximo esplendor, para lograr visualizar el frontis de un camión que iba a la ciudad más cercana. Rose quedó con la boca abierta y miró con incredulidad a Scorpius—. Es la suerte del imprudente, Rosie.

Y entre que pedían ayuda, subían la moto al transporte, y luego ellos mismos a bordo, se besaron. Se besaron riéndose del destino y de todas las veces que lo habían burlado. Se besaron mientras el camionero los observaba de reojo y se preguntaba si había sido buena idea subir a esos dos extraños a su vehículo, quienes parecían querer convertirlo en un motel. Se besaron mientras que las ruedas del camión los llevaban a lo desconocido y a un nuevo futuro, ese que siempre cambiaba cuando Scorpius se cansaba del presente y tomaba a Rose y a la moto para dirigirlos a algo más interesante.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>__omo quizá se pudo deducir por la descripción corta del paisaje, no están en __**I**__nglaterra, aunque tampoco sé bien donde podrían estar. __**B**__ueno, solo quería aclararlo. _

_**GRACIAS**__ por los reviews, de verdad motivan a seguir publicando._

_**N**__os vemos en el próximo! (que pase lo que pase, y aunque me demore mil años, subiré junto con el tercer capítulo de __**B**__roken lifes)_

_**B**__yebye _


End file.
